villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oswald Cobblepot (Gotham)/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Gothampenguin1.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot in Gotham Gotham-09.png|Oswald as Fish Mooney's umbrella boy. comic-con-movie-style-trailer-for-gotham.png|"A war is coming" Jimsavesoswald.png|Jim fakes Oswald's death. Oskillsfrankie.jpg|Penguin kills Frankie Carbone Newnightclub.jpg|Penguin takes over Fish's nightclub. GothamS1E22_08.jpg|Taking action against Fish Mooney's gang. GothamS1E22_14.jpg vlcsnap-00647.png|I'M THE KING OF GOTHAM! The Penguin-Gotham1.jpg|Promo photo of Cobblepot in Season 1. b6aa0433334c76b384abf35c365f361a.jpg|Concept art of an older Oswald Cobblepot. Season 2 1440722904239.jpeg|Promo of Penguin for Season 2. gotham-season-2-penguin-150749.jpg Oswald mother death.png|Penguin's mother is killed. Penguin taunts Theo Galavan.png|Penguin taunts Theo Galavan. Barbaradream.PNG|Penguin in Barbara's dream. Penguinhurt.PNG|A weakened Penguin begging Edward Nygma for help. Nymga and Cobblepot Season 2.png|Penguin with Nygma. Gothame11osgang.jpg|Penguin and his allies go against Theo Galavan StrangeMeeting.png|The Penguin meets Hugo Strange Penguintortured.jpg|Penguin being a part of Strange's "treatment therapy" Penguindad.jpg|Oswald meets his Father Penguinback.png|The Penguin resurfaces 650x650 51fa5236e8e840c0eda3de0ffd839dd12125f722a2aab7d8e8589f97.jpg Season 3 Oswald Cobblepot Season 3 promotional.png|Promotional of Penguin for Season 3 PenguinGCPDConference.png|Penguin storms into the GCPD OswaldWatches.png|Oswald watches media footage of Fish's hostage situation OswaldMob.png|Penguin, accompanied by an angry mob, arrives to kill Fish OswaldGun.png|Oswald has the chance to kill Fish OswaldCampaign.png|Oswald promotes his mayoral campaign OswaldMayor.png|Oswald finds out that he has indeed been elected mayor PenguinRevenge.png|Penguin vows revenge on the Red Hood Gang PenguinHappyDeadGang.png|Penguin welcomes the sight of the dead Red Hood Gang Oswald Death.png|Oswald's demise Screen-shot-2017-04-24-at-2-59-27-pm.png|Oswald as a hallucination, seen by Nygma Ed & Penguin.jpg|Oswald is about to be thrown into a river by Edward Fries Penguin.jpg|Penguin asks Fries for a help. OswaldCage.png|Penguin as the Court's prisoner RiddlerPenguinStandoff.png|Penguin and Riddler after escaping StrangeBringsFishsCrew.png HostageExchange.png PEnguinGlee.png|Penguin's victory over the Riddler Season 4 Penguin and mayor.jpg|Penguin makes a deal with a mayor of Gotham. Penguin club opening.jpg|Penguin is at the opening of Iceberg Lounge. Penguin wayne alfred.jpg|Penguin talks with Bruce Wayne. Penguin wayne.jpg|Penguin says that he will not hand over the criminal gang to GCPD. Penguin fear.jpg|Penguin meets his fears under influence of fear gas. Penguin critic.jpg|Penguin criticizes GCPD for not effective work. Penguin fake deal.jpg|Penguin fakes the deal with Gordon about capturing Scarecrow. Barbara Oswald.jpg|Penguin warns Barbara that he will keep an eye on her. Penguin crazy face.jpg|Penguin's mad reaction on that Nygma is released from freezing. They_Who_Hide_Behind_Masks2055.jpg|Oswald gives the friendly advice to Bruce Wayne about Barbara Kean. They_Who_Hide_Behind_Masks2347.jpg|Oswald and Zsasz talk with Mertal Jenkins about Nygma. ''Gotham Stories'' (motion comic) Penguin Gotham Stories.png Selina in Gotham Stories.png|Penguin is left behind by Selina Video Gotham The "Penguin" & Fish Mooney - "Pilot" Clip 5 FULL SCENE (HD) Gotham 1X01 The Snitch GOTHAM S01E12 Ending Gotham - Fish Mooney kills Sal Maroni James Gordon and Penguin kill Theo Galavan Gotham - The Penguin Meets Hugo Strange Gotham - The Penguin Kills his Stepmother Gotham 2x20 Penguin is Finally Back (with a bang!) Gotham 2x22 - Penguin meets Fish Mooney again Part 14 Gotham 3x1 Barbara's Cwub Mad City Better to Reign in hell Gotham 3X02 Because Your Mine Gotham 3x03 Penguin Talks To Mayor James Gotham 3x04 The New Mayor Of Gotham Barbara x Tabitha Gotham 3.05 (2 2) Gotham 3x16 - Ivy helps Penguin to escape Gotham 3x16 - Penguin kills Gabe Gotham 3X17 I Quit James Gordon Kills Fish Mooney Season 3 Ep. 21 GOTHAM 1440p The Final Showdown The Penguin vs. The Riddler Short Film GOTHAM 4K Part 2 Gotham's Robin Lord Taylor On Season 4 and Beyond Syfy Wire Gotham 4X04 I'm Not The Riddler Category:Galleries